Topics of current interest are: 1) control of the expression of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), pregnancy-specific beta-1-glycoprotein (SP1) and alkaline phosphatase in placenta, SV40 tsA-transformed placental, choricarcinoma, and nontrophoblastic tumor cells; 2) control of the expression of alpha-fetoprotein (AFP), albumin, and transferrin in liver, SV40 tsA-transformed liver, and hepatoma cells; 3) biosynthesis and processing of AFP, albumin and transferrin in liver cells; 4) biosynthesis and processing of hCG, SP1 and alkaline phosphatase in placental cells.